You don't know my name
by RogueRukia
Summary: Kagome works at a coffee house, and every Wednesday, her Prince Charming comes in. She decides to talk to him, will she be turned down by the man of her dreams? Written to the song You don't know my name by Alicia Keys. Enjoy! R&R! VERY SWEET AND FLUFFY!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it! If you have seen the Alicis Key's music video to "You don't know my name,"  
  
This is kinda like it! I hope you all like this story! Simple fluff, marshmallowy (I'm not sure if that's a word) and very  
  
nice. Remember, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I wish I did. Lucky Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter one: There he is  
  
Kagome walked over to her job located on 39 Linnex, and she got into her serving clothes. She always looked   
  
good on Wednesday, because there was one customer, one that just struck her cords and made her head spin  
  
to think about how good he looked. She put her braided hair into a bun and put on a hairnet that hid her beautiful,  
  
silky, raven hair. It was 9:00 A.M and then he strode in. The man with the long silver hair, the black hat, the fly blue  
  
suit with shiny cufflings, and those irresistable golden eyes that simply captivated her soul! Oh, how she wished  
  
to look right into those eyes! He sat down in her serving area, and she rushed over and took his order, the special (ramen) with  
  
the hot chocolate. Her manager always told the waiters and waitresses to use water for hot chocolate, but Kagome  
  
always used some milk and cream for this handsome stranger. She brought his food, and sighed as she watched  
  
him gobble down his food. He left a BIG tip for Kagome before smiling and taking off, but not before he made eye  
  
contact and dropping his cell phone number into the buisiness jar. He made his exit and left Kagome searching frantically for  
  
the card. When she found it, she jumped with joy and she hurried on with her shift.   
  
Later that night, she left with her friend Sango to go to a party downtown. When she got there, there he was, the  
  
guy from the resturant. She felt her heart skip a beat. She told Sango all about him, and Sango just had her eyes  
  
fall on this stranger's friend, a tall man with 2 earrings in one ear and 1 in the other. He had his hair in a ponytail,  
  
and he wore a vintage tee with tight jeans, and nikes. She flipped over and over for this guy and just kept on drooling.  
  
Kagome then noticed a fight beggining, and guess who stopped it? Her prince, and he made sure everyone got  
  
out of the party unharmed and not drunk. 'Wow, he is so considerate of others! PERFECT!!!!!' Then, she and Sango left.  
  
Kagome told Sango she just HAD to call him.  
  
She made her way over to an alley and she pulled the paper out of her jacket pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and she  
  
dialed his number. 768-3259. She heard it ringing and she lost her nerve.  
  
InuYasha: 'Hello?'  
  
Kagome: 'Hello?....Can I speak to.....to InuYasha?'  
  
InuYasha: 'I'm him'  
  
Kagome: 'Oh hey, how you doing?  
  
Kagome: 'I fell kinda silly doin this, but uh, this is the waitress from the coffee house on 39 from Linnex, you know, the one with the braids?  
  
InuYasha: 'Oh yeah, the pretty one!'  
  
She felt herself go red.  
  
Kagome: 'Yeah, ummm....well, I know girls don't really do this, but uh.....do you wanna meet somewhere? Sometime?'  
  
InuYasha: 'uhhhh...sure! Where would you like to go?'  
  
Kagome: 'uhh...the park is fine, you?'  
  
InuYasha: 'Well, why don't we meet at my place?'  
  
Kagome: 'yo...your place? ummm, sure, when do you want to meet?'  
  
InuYasha: 'How about Thursday? Wear something nice, okay?'  
  
Kagome: 'Uh Huh! Then where do you wanna go?'  
  
InuYasha: 'We could just relax. You know, you are a real beauty. I don't know why I never talked to you before. I guess I was scared. Kinda silly, huh?'  
  
Kagome: 'No...no! I know exactly how you feel! I was scared to talk to you!'  
  
InuYasha: 'No way! I thought you might say no if I asked you out.'  
  
Kagome: 'To you?....never'  
  
InuYasha: 'So I'll see you Thursday?'  
  
Kagome: 'Yeah, Thursday's perfect.'  
  
InuYasha; 'Bye.'  
  
Kagome: 'Bye.'  
  
Kagome screamed out in joy! SHE was going on a date with the most handsome guy on the planet! No, the Galaxy! No!!! The Universe! She   
  
couldn't wait! 


	2. The time I spend with you

Hi! This is chap. 2 and I am really sorry for not updating. Problem with brother. and self. yeah. Okay, so have fun  
  
with this chapter. I don't know if there will be a lemon later, there probably won't, unless you people like that kind  
  
of stuff. Whatever. I'll need help on it. Oh well. BYE!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The time I spend with you  
  
Kagome made her way to InuYasha's house and she was sweating so hard, it was unbeareble! She just had to  
  
see him, and she had to hold him, kiss him, feel his body against hers. She couldn't live without his touch. She  
  
rang the doorbell and he answered. he smiled a grand smile and invited her in. He had a dinner all ready for her  
  
and she just had to smile. He set it up with candles and he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. They  
  
ate in silence and it was killing her. All he did was stare at her. She had to ask him.  
  
Kagome: 'Why are you staring at me like that?'  
  
InuYasha: 'Oh nothing.'  
  
Kagome: 'Then stop. It's really making me nervous.'  
  
InuYasha: 'Fine. Do you want to dance?'  
  
Kagome: 'Where's the music?'  
  
InuYasha: 'You don't need music, just the moves.'  
  
Kagome: 'Fine. I'd love to.'  
  
InuYasha lent a hand and he spun her and she went along with it. This was always what she wanted to do with  
  
him. To dance until her feet bled or until she had to sit down. They danced and gradually got closer. He had his  
  
hand on her back, his other hand with hers. Her hand on his shoulder and her other hand with his. Perfect. She  
  
lay her head on his chest and he lay his head on on hers. They danced for what seemed like an hour. Then they  
  
took a tour of his house and ended up in the hallway. They lay in each other's arms. He whispered in her ear. 'I  
  
love you Kagome. I have always loved. Ever since I went into that cafe. I always went on Wednesday, only because  
  
I knew you would be there. I hope you feel the same way.' She just smiled a joyus smile and before she could even   
  
answer, he tilted her head to his, and he kissed her. She felt his tongue lick her lips and then they broke it. She  
  
just stared into his eyes and she hugged him longer. He tightened his grip and she heard him mumble under his  
  
breathe that he would protect her always. She was so happy. She didn't want to leave his arms or his protection. She  
  
told him that she didn't want to leave, so, being as smart as he was, suggested that she sleep over. She answered  
  
yes without hesitation. It was perfect. They stood there, and watched the stars appear and they listened to the  
  
night noises.   
  
I think this is going to be one of my best fanfics ever. I hope you guys liked this chap. I forgot, the disclaimer. Ehh...  
  
you already know it. So what's the point? Lub you all!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 3 


	3. Angel by my side

Okay, I got all these wonderful reviews. They are not going fast because I explained that they love each other.  
  
And I like my format:   
  
Kagome:....  
  
InuYasha:....  
  
SO PLEAZE DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!!! I like my story the way it is. All my reviewers:  
  
AngelMiko289  
  
Kagome514  
  
Sarcastic-nut  
  
EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
Sango14120  
  
Thanx!!!! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3: Angel by my side  
  
Kagome woke up and yawned. She turned over and saw a sleeping hanyou at her side. She smiled and kissed  
  
his forehead. He woke up. She showered him with apologies for waking him up. He interrupted her by giving her  
  
another passionate kiss. 'It's okay.' He said simply. She sighed with relief. She just got the man of her dreams,  
  
and she didn't want to mess this up. She got up, scratched her head, and got into his shower. Since she had no  
  
extra clothes, she decided to go into the shower in a bathing suit (I do that too!). She was washing when she heard  
  
InuYasha enter the room.   
  
'Can I take a shower with you?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Hey, calm down I was just joking.'  
  
'sorry!'  
  
'how many times are you going to say sorry?'  
  
'dunno'  
  
'okay then. I'll just go make breakfast.'  
  
'fine.'  
  
Then, kagome finished up and lay on her bed. edit that. His bed. She was wondering if he really did love her.  
  
I'm so sorry, I just have to go and I can't save my story chapters. yeah, bye! Again SORRY!!!! 


	4. Soul on fire

Hi! Thank you for all my reviews! This is going to be one of my best fanfictions ever! WHHEEEE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know, so what's the point.  
  
Chapter 4: Soul on fire  
  
Kagome got out of the shower and dried off. Then she went out and was suprised to see some clothes set out  
  
for her. One was a red Jimmi Hendrix shirt and a pair of jeans. She grinned and knew who had set the clothes for  
  
her. She got dressed and she went downstairs, following the aroma of eggs, bacon (yuck!), pancakes, bagles, toast,  
  
and all these other foods. 'Hmmm.....Yash, that smells good. Where did you learn to cook like that?' Kagome asked  
  
as she sat down. InuYasha stopped what he was doing and turned around. 'What, you didn't think I could cook?!' He  
  
commented. 'Jeez....just asking,' she said. 'I know, I learned to cook from my mom. She always had me help her in  
  
the kitchen,' he replied. Just then, Kagome's cell phone rang.  
  
Kagome: 'Hello?.....'  
  
Sango: 'Kag? I have great news!' She squeeled with delight.  
  
Kagome: 'Okay Sango, spill it. What happened.'  
  
Sango: 'Well, ou know that guy I saw at the party? We traded numbers and now we're going out! AHH!!! Wait, what  
  
about the guy with the cute cat...'  
  
Kagome: 'dog...'  
  
Sango: 'yeah, whatever, "ears" that you met?'  
  
Kagome bit her lip and glanced over to InuYasha drinking coffee. He pretended not to know what was happening, making  
  
Kagome frown.   
  
Kagome: 'well.....we're sorta, kinda, going out.'  
  
Sango: 'Good for you Kag! I knew you could do it!'  
  
Kagome: 'Yeah, sure, anyway, I have to go, but I'll call you later, okay?'  
  
Sango: 'Sure, okay. BYE! luv ya sis!'  
  
Kagome: 'luv ya too. BYE!!!'  
  
Kagome shut her phone and set it on the table. 'You didn't tell me you were bisexual, Kagome,' InuYasha teased.  
  
'You have a nasty, nasty, wrong mind. Me and Sango have known each other since kindergarten and we're unseperable. We're  
  
like sisters ya henati. SO STOp FANTASIZING!' she snapped. 'Too late,' InuYasha replied with a smirk while looking up at the  
  
ceiling dreamily. Kagome smacked him playfully on the head. InuYasha got up, grabbed Kagome by the waist,  
  
and slung her over his shoulder. He dragged her to his bed, and lay her down and tickled her. She gigled and   
  
shouted for him to stop until she was trying not to cry. A single tear left her eye and he stopped. He lay on top  
  
of her and she played with his hair. 'Hey, why do you have silver hair?' she asked. 'I dunno, I guess it's genes. I got  
  
my silver hair gene from my mom, and my dog ears gene from my dad.' He said cooly. 'Funny, I got my jeans from  
  
levi's,' Kagome remarked. They both laughed and InuYasha held Kagome. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
OH YEAH!!! WHO THE BOMB? HUH? WHAT? ME? DAMN STRAIGHT!!! HELLS YEAH!!! RAISE THE ROOF!!!!   
  
I am soooooo happy! My brother is at his friend's house, and he'll be gone all night long! The house is mine!   
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, not really, but who cares!  
  
(straightens up) ahem........please review.  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	5. Author's note

Ok.....I will explain this one.last.time.....InuYasha and Kagome have liked each other. They are meant for each  
  
other. They were born to be together. So, it's obvious they would love each other. Please, no more reviews on  
  
how this fic is too fast on their relationship. Thank you. Please.   
  
Kagome-chan500: But they are going too fast.  
  
Yuki-Sama16: Just shut up, Kag, okay? I"M TRYING MY BEST, OK?! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU PEOPLE?!  
  
Kagome-chan500: jeez.....sorry! Just asking!  
  
Yuki-Sama16: I know, it's just, I want this story to be good, okay?My other one sucked big time.  
  
Kagome-chan500: Well, it was your first one.  
  
Yuki-Sama16: Okay, but no more "rushing relationship" reviews, okay?  
  
Kagome-chan500: Okay!  
  
Yuki-Sama16: Promise?  
  
Kagome-chan500:............................promise.  
  
Yuki-Sama16: ..............................................................you hesitated.  
  
Kagome-chan500: OH JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Yuki-Sama16: okay, okay, just let me thank all my reviewers. ok?  
  
Kagome-chan500: Okay! fine......(grumbles)........  
  
Yuki-Sama16: Thanks to:  
  
MaiaLourdes  
  
Youkaigirl99  
  
Bloodlust97  
  
KHStennis01  
  
GrandMasterFunk  
  
emeraldstr  
  
Kagome-chan500  
  
Quistis-the-lonely  
  
fallenangel396  
  
T.L.H.F  
  
fantasy-seal  
  
FoxieSango  
  
EvAnEsCeNsE  
  
Sango14120  
  
Sarcastic-nut  
  
Kagome514  
  
AngelMiko289  
  
This is an author's note. I will be gone August 4rth through the 29th because I'm going on a cruise to Europe and  
  
parts of Asia. (no, not Japan!) So I will not be updating for at least 3 weeks unless they have internet access on  
  
the ship, which I think the do. If they do, I will try (keyword: try!!!!) to update. Toodles!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	6. Author's note continued

My god.....I just got a review that said my story sucked and I shouldn't make a story to music videos. I say that it's  
  
my story and I'll do whatever the hell I want to do with it. Don't like my story, then don't read it! jeez...... anyway,  
  
I'm not getting rid of my story because one person doesn't like it. I'd like to see them do something better. Remember,  
  
it's my second fanfic, which means I only wrote two (2) so far. I doing this to get it into your brains. Anyway, another  
  
author's note. I cannot update until i dunno, but I have to pack for my trp and I won't have any extra time. Sorry. I'll  
  
miss each and every one of you guys, so don't worry, when I get back, I will make up all the work, okay? This is   
  
starting to soind alot like school. lol. anyway, BYE!!!!  
  
Luv you all!  
  
Yuki-Sama16  
  
I'LL BE BACK SO QUICk YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW I WAS GONE!!!! 


	7. The phone call

Okay! Okay! You people are tempting me with your reviews, I'm only updating because I can't stand it anymore!  
  
InuKag4EverLove told me to sneak into the control rooms.....that ain't a bad idea actually! They'd probably throw  
  
me off, but its worth it! Okay, I'll try to update more until I leave! This, I swear!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, do I own InuYasha?...no, do you? (lol, good huh?)  
  
Kagome and InuYasha woke up to the phone ringing. Kagome picked it up and on the other end was a girl screaming.  
  
'BITCH, DON'T TOUCH MY MAN!!!! HE'S MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!! SO BACK OFF!!!' (guess who!) InuYasha  
  
snatched the phone and yelled just as loud. 'Kikyo, you filthy tramp, leave me and Kagome alone! We love each other  
  
and you won't get in our way, or I'll break the rule on not hitting girls, you got that, you slut?' InuYasha screamed  
  
with much anger in his voice. 'But, baby, she can't do it like I do. I could do better then her.' Kikyo said in a fake innocense  
  
kind of way. InuYasha didn't fall for it one bit. 'First off, don't call me baby, second, shut up, and third, go make out  
  
with your stupid boy toy, Naraku or something. Leave me the hell alone!!!!!' He slammed the phone onto the receiver  
  
and was panting. Kagome rubbed his back and gradually he clamed down. As he was walking out, Kagome grabbed  
  
his hand while blocking the door. 'Tell me who that was,' she said in a I'm-almost-peeing-in-my-pants tone of voice.  
  
(Her voice was shaky, if you're confused). InuYasharan his hand through his hair and sat on the bed. 'Kikyo...' he began...  
  
'was a girl at my college. She was always stalking me and she would always stop me and one time tried to kiss me. I  
  
had enough and told her to leave me alone. I hated her guts and she left me along until graduation. When the girl   
  
I liked back then was coming up to me to say goodbye and kiss me, Kikyo slapped her and kicked her in the stomach,  
  
just because she was going to kiss me goodbye.' InuYasha finished his tale with a giant blush. Kagome stood there,  
  
scared of what the 'Kikyo' might do to her. 'InuYasha, I'm...uh....going home and I'm going to call the FBI. Bye!' Kagome  
  
turned on her heel and almost got out except for InuYasha grabbing her and hugging her tightly. 'Kagome, I wouldn't  
  
let Kikyo even come within 200 yards of you. I love you and I don't want you to be intimidated be Kikyo, okay? Promise  
  
me you won't be scared?' InuYasha pulled her so that he could look at her properly. Kagome sighed and looked up at  
  
InuYasha. After much thought she answered 'okay.' InuYasha then went downstairs with Kagome still holding onto  
  
his hand. InuYasha made lunch and took Kagome outside to his car. They decided on a picnic on the Tokyo Hillside.  
  
But first, kagome had to go home and change. Then they left and had a perfect afternoon and watched the sun set.  
  
Together.  
  
18181818181818181818181818181818181818181  
  
So? Did I do good, or what? Remember.....review!!!! 


	8. As the days go by

OKAY!!!! Chapter 8, and I can't decide whether to put a lemon or not.....HELP!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own my brother, but not InuYasha. Too bad, I would trade though......Just kidding!  
  
Chapter 8: As the days go by.....  
  
Kagome and InuYasha had been dating for 3 months, and they just had to see each other, or it seems they  
  
would die. Kagome had a suprise for InuYasha. She decided to take him to a baseball game between the  
  
Tokyo Sluggers and InuYasha's favorite team...the Osaka Tornados. InuYasha had been waiting all year  
  
for the game, because it was the championship of the baseball season. He was going to watch it on t.v. like  
  
everyone else, except for the lucky people with tickets. Kagome walked in with her hands behind her back.  
  
'InuYasha....isn't your favorite team in baseball the Osaka Tornados?' she asked. 'Yeah, why?' he replied.  
  
'Well, I got us two tickets to the game on Friday in row number 6.....' she said while pulling the tickets out from  
  
behind her back. InuYasha's eyes widened as he picked up Kagome and circled the living room with her.  
  
'Kagome! I don't know how you pulled this off, but you're the best girlfriend ever!!!!' He tried to kiss her,but she   
  
dropped the tickets and grabbed InuYasha's hair and pulled him into the kiss. He lay his hands on her hips and  
  
she let go of his hair to put her arms around his neck.   
  
Outside, though, Kikyo was spying on him and Kagome. She was furious! How could he settle for Kagome and leave  
  
her all by her lonley self. 'Don't worry InuYasha, I'll make sure she the best girlfriend ever, and the one who dies." Kikyo  
  
chuckled to herself and left the apartment she had rented across the street just to spy on the happy, loving couple.  
  
That's it for now. It's 12:30 in the morning and I'm really tired!!!! Toodles!  
  
Yuki-Sama16  
  
Kagome-chan500 is my best friend, and I hope she has a wonderful rest of the summer and I'll talk to you in school, Kagome!!!!  
  
Review and thanks again to all my reviewers! I appreciate it! I really do!!!! 


	9. The poison

Okay! Countdown to my trip! 5 days. 7 days until I go on my cruise. Just to anyone who cares, I'm going to Russia,  
  
Scandonavia, Poland, Finland, Denmark, Copenhaggen, London, and Wales for a family reunion (I'm welsh). I  
  
will miss you all and I'll see you guys in 3 or 4 weeks. This will be the second to the last update I can give. The next  
  
one will be the last, okay? On with the fic! Do your stuff Kagome-Chan!  
  
Kagome-chan500: Okay.....Yuki and I do NOT own InuYasha, but he is Yuki's slave.  
  
Yuki: chaining up InuYasha..........Damn straight!  
  
Chapter 9: The poison  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were out walking one morning when InuYasha pulled Kagome toward the pet store window.  
  
In the window was an adorable white samoyed puppy. InuYasha rolled his eyes while Kagome baby talked the cute  
  
puppy. Then, he bought an Orange Julius for them to share. It turned out to ba a great day. Then, Kagome and InuYasha  
  
went to Starbucks. Both were unaware that an employee of Starbucks was hired by Kikyo to poison Kagome's coffee.  
  
But you may ask how Kikyo knew that Kagome and InuYasha would go to that Starbucks. Well, she knew it was their  
  
one day of the week that they always went to this particular Starbucks. When Kagome ordered her coffee, the employee  
  
poured risin, one of the most undetectable and deadly poisons ever made. How was it made? With a couple of beans. Kagome's  
  
order was ready to be picked up. She and InuYasha sat down. She drank her coffee but half way through the coffee, she started  
  
coughing uncontrollably, and then started coughing up blood, until she was on the floor and was about ready to faint. InuYasha  
  
spilled her coffee and, being a hanyou, sniffed out the risin and dumped her coffee into a trash can nearby. He was in such a hurry, he  
  
dropped her napkin and discovered a note written on the bottom. It read:  
  
InuYasha,  
  
Don't mess with me. I promised I would kill Kagome, and I did. She is going to die in 48 hours. There is no cure.   
  
Too bad for you. Now you're mine. I told you I would get you sooner or later, didn't I? See you at the funeral.  
  
Love,  
  
Kikyo.  
  
InuYasha crumpled the note while balling his fist. It was so hard of a ball, his knuckles were already white. He took out his cell  
  
phone and called 911. 5 minutes later, the ambulence arrived and Kagome was put into the back. InuYasha was getting into  
  
the back when the man stopped him. "It's too small sir," InuYasha grabbed the man by the colar and spat in his face angrily,  
  
"My girlfriend and the love of my life is lying there, dying. Don't tell me this ambulence is too small, because I will make sure  
  
someone leaves. I don't think you want to be that someone." InuYasha glared at the guy and the guy knew he meant business.  
  
InuYasha released him and kneeled next to Kagome. He enveloped her small hands in his strong ones. He looked upon her face  
  
and started to cry. He was shaking and held Kagome's hand through it all.   
  
30 minutes later  
  
Kagome was hooked up onto the intra venus (I.V.). She was in stable condition, but unconsious. The doctor walked in, smiling.  
  
He walked over to InuYasha, just as he was standing. "So doc, will she be ok?" he asked sadly. The doctor explained to InuYasha  
  
that since the risin was added after the coffee was made, she wouldn't die. The chemicles in the coffee over-powered the chemicles  
  
in the risin. InuYasha was so happy! He was even happier about the part about her waking up in 5 hours.   
  
outside the hospital room   
  
Kikyo had followed the ambulence to the hospital. She was red with fury at the thought of Kagome not dieing. She left without a word  
  
and went to her apartment to plan another death plan for Kagome. Kikyo would get InuYasha from this, this "waitress," even if it was  
  
the last thing she did.  
  
Back inside the room, Sango and her boyfriend Miroku visited Kagome and stayed with InuYasha until Kagome was supposed to wake  
  
up. InuYasha and Miroku talked and became pals, but Miroku couldn't talk much as he had to comfort Sango. Who knew Sango would  
  
open the flood gates? Kagome was going to wake up, so why was she sad?  
  
Cliffy!!!! Next chapter is when Kagome wakes up. Thanks!  
  
Kagome-chan500: sniffling  
  
Yuki: What's wrong Kagome?  
  
Kagome-chan500: You're so cruel!  
  
Yuki: I know I am  
  
Remember, read and review!!!!  
  
Ja Matt'e Ne!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	10. My eyes open once again

Hey! Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!! This will be my last updated chapter! I'm so sorry! I have to go, but  
  
I will be back soon! Thanks to all my 44 reviewers!!!! This chapter will be when Kagome wakes up, but tell me  
  
if I should put a lemon. I don't know, so tell me! Okay, that's about it! Oh! The disclaimer:  
  
Kagome-chan500: Yuki and I do NOT own InuYasha! But InuYasha is Yuki's slave.  
  
Yuki-Sama16: And a good slave at that!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: My eyes open once again  
  
InuYasha paced the hospital room, waiting for Kagome to wake up. Sango was getting food, and Miroku went   
  
with Sango to go get water. After the incident, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku promised to never drink coffee ever  
  
again, even though they knew they would break that promise. InuYasha was about to go home to go get some extra  
  
clothes when Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She mumbled and InuYasha practically leaped over to her side. He asked  
  
her so many questions, she thought she was going to faint again. She told InuYasha to go get the doctor to see if she could  
  
go home tonight, but InuYasha said that the doctor gave permission to InuYasha to take Kagome home when she woke up.  
  
Kagome was more than relieved. InuYasha helped Kagome take out the I.V. and she got dressed out of the hospital gown.  
  
She dressed into a purple shirt with jeans. She put on a scarf, but InuYasha gave her his denim jacket just to be safe. As they  
  
were walking out, Kagome was tackled by a woman. No, not Kikyo, but Sango. Who was crying for joy when she saw Kagome  
  
walking about. Kagome got to meet Miroku, and she went home with InuYasha.  
  
-On the way home-  
  
Kagome sat in silence with InuYasha. "InuYasha, what happened? What was in my coffee?" she asked, innocence in her voice.  
  
"You know that girl Kikyo I told you about?" InuYasha asked, bitterness in his voice. Kagome nodded her head and InuYasha  
  
continued. "She put risin in your coffee to poison you. But since the risin was added after the coffee was made, the coffee   
  
overpowered the risin. That's why you didn't die, but it affected you pretty bad," he stated. Kagome just sat there in shock. After  
  
she was brought back to reality, she wispered "that bitch," and this made InuYasha laugh. InuYasha was happy she woke up.  
  
If she hadn't, he would have never got the chance to take her to the championships. Remeber? The baseball? He was happy,  
  
because the game was tommarow!  
  
- At the baseball game- ( I decided to skip the night and go straight to the baseball game)  
  
Kagome and InuYasha just sat down after getting some food and the game was starting. The Osaka Tornados were up by 4  
  
at the half time stretch. Then they put the camera on InuYasha and Kagome. Then Kagome watched a message on the screen  
  
appear that said:  
  
Kagome, you have filled my life with joy and hope. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. I can't see me without  
  
you. I want to spend my life with you. So I ask, will you marry me?  
  
Kagome sat in her seat, frozen, with her hand covering her mouth. InuYasha got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. He  
  
smiled and asked, " So, what do you say? Are you ready to be my wife?," Kagome smiled and said, "OF COURSE I AM!!!!" On  
  
the screen, InuYasha had his arms around her and she had pulled him into a massive hug. The crowd cheered  
  
and applauded and screamed. The people behind Kagome and InuYasha congratulated them on such a joyus occasion.  
  
Kikyo saw the whole thing on national television. She yelled and smashed the t.v. to smithereens. She had had enough and she  
  
was sick and tired of seeing them together. She wanted to chew Kagome's guts and spit them out and burn them. She wanted  
  
InuYasha to say to her will you marry me, and most of all, she wanted InuYasha to hate that girl. To call her names, to turn her  
  
down, to make her feel like the white trash she was. So Kikyo called her friend Kagura and ordered her to kidnap InuYasha and  
  
brainwash him into thinking he loved Kikyo, not Kagome. She knew her plan would work, but the only problem was that she was  
  
wanted for the attempted murder of Kagome Higurashi. She just had to get a disguise. Somehow.  
  
As InuYasha and Kagome were exiting the baseball park, a black Sedan pulled up and grabbed InuYasha. Then, two men   
  
grabbed Kagome and shoved her into the car along with InuYasha. InuYasha had a rope around his neck. He was squirmming,  
  
but it was no use. After about 20 minutes, the car pulled up to an abandoned factory and InuYasha and Kagome were pushed inside.  
  
They were tied to chairs and InuYasha was forced to watch a screen and he fell asleep. Kagome tried to wake him up, buut he lay  
  
there as if dead. When he woke up, he started to cuss at Kagome and say that he loved Kikyo and that Kagome was a slut and Kikyo  
  
was an angel. Kagome was horrified. How could he say that. Kagome was released and InuYasha, but Kagome grabbed InuYasha,  
  
who punched Kagome. 'He must have been brainwashed' she thought, so she punched him, and sat on his stomach. He tried to get   
  
off of him, but she was using all her strength. Then she got an idea. She showed him the wedding ring he gave her. "Remember this?,"  
  
she asked. "No bitch, i don't," was his rely. She just continued, " you gave this to me tonight because you wanted to marry me and do   
  
you remember when I got poisoned by coffee?." InuYasha lay there quiet. He suddenly snapped out of his confusion and got up. He  
  
said sorry to kagoem like 50 million times. She was relieved and just kissed him, and he kissed back. He picked Kagome up bride  
  
style and stole the black sedan. Then, they went home and as they left the factory, saw Kikyo running after them and Kagome flipped  
  
her off. "Not so innocent, are we Kagome?," InuYasha teased. "Well, she deserves it. Can we just move to another country? PLEASE?"  
  
Kagome whined like a 3 year old. InuYasha just smiled and kept driving.  
  
Okay! I'm so sorry if this chapter was stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else! Read and review!!!!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	11. Monkey Scarf

I am so sorry, but I didn't know my story wasn't excepting anonymus reviews!!!! AHH!!! Now accepting anonymus reviews. And my  
  
countdown to my trip is two days. AHHH!!! I'm so excited and I'm going also to Scotland and I'm going to see something called the  
  
Military Tattoo. I think people stand on top of castle walls and play bagpipes and then they fire guns. I'm going to make my brother  
  
wear a kilt. Remember, when wearing a kilt, you can't wear underwear. So hopefully, there will be no breeze. We'll get thrown out their  
  
country for sure! No one, and I mean NO ONE, wants to see my brothers ass. I'm also going to London. My friend in London told me  
  
that there is a store where they sell scarfs with monkeys on them. I WANT A SCARF WITH A MONKEY!!!!! He also told me that they   
  
don't show Inuyasha there. Those poor souls. They don't even know what a great show they're missing. How sad. The first thing I'm  
  
going to do when I get onto the ship is spot some cute/hot guys. Now that I'm 13, I have that right. I also get to be in the teen group. So  
  
now, i don't have to settle for immature guys who are only 12. ha ha. I know that didn't make sense, but I'm going to miss everyone. I  
  
know I've been saying that over and over, but I will. Oh, and Bloodlust79, please stop banging your head on the cement. Thanks to   
  
my reviewers. I'll think of you guys when I'm sipping a shirley temple, getting a tan, and spotting cute guys. Just kidding. I'll think of you  
  
guys when I'm on the plane and I'm starign out the window at Los Angeles disapearing below. Bye!!!!  
  
Love you all!!!!!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	12. I'm back!

HEY!!!!! I'm finally back! I am so happy! But you guys don't care. Bloodlust may now stop banging her head on the cement.  
  
Kagome-chan: FINALLY!!!!!! What took you so long!!!!  
  
Yuki: Excuse me!  
  
Kagome: I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Yuki: I know! :P I just wanted to see your reaction!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Stupid dream

Hi! I'm finally back and I am now going to update! Yayness! Okay, I didn't get my monkey scarf (bummer), but I got something even better,  
a necklace from my cousin! Yayness times 2! Now! Back to the story. If you don't figure out this chapter, I will tell you what it was at the end.  
But I doubt anyone being stupid enough to not understand it. On with the fic! It's almost done!  
  
Kagome woke up and was covered in sweat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!! WHAT KIND OF RETARTED DREAM WAS THAT?!"  
Kagome grabbed her head and felt something cold on her finger. She opened her eyes and looked and saw the diamond ring. 'I can't marry Inuyasha because we've been going too fast,' she thought. 'But I do love him alot. It's only been 5 months and I'm already engaged to him.' Kagome went into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. 'Jeez....I feel like such a friggin' retard' she thought.  
Kagome walked over to the white blinds and opened them. Then she walked over to InuYasha and kissed his forehead. Then she sat on his stomach and woke him up by playing with his ears. Then she noticed a newspaper on the side of her bed. Her legs lay on InuYasha's stomach and she picked up the newspaper only to read one of the minor stories. ' LOCAL RESIDENT DIES OF DRUG OVERDOSE'. Kagome read on. 'Kikyo Turoki died of a heroine overdose in her house on Thursday night. In her house, the police found plans for the assasination of Kagome Higurashi. They then found 36 lbs. of heroine, 14lbs. of marijuana, and found her refridgerator full of strong sake. Neighbors say she was a very lonely woman who always seemed mad and pissed off. continuation of story on page 8.' Kagome then sat on InuYasha's stomach again. She was shocked. Kikyo died? On the outside, Kagome thought, 'Oh, how sad,' but on the inside, she thought 'Celebration time, c'mon!!!! CELEBRATION!!!!'. Kagome smiled and felt InuYasha move under her. Before she could do anything, InuYasha turned over,  
making it so that he was on top, and she was on the bottom. InuYasha's mouth was on Kagome's cheek. His head was facing her, and she could smell his breath. She waved a hand infront of her face as if to say 'Wowwie! what bad doggy breath!' She kissed his cheek and he woke up. "Whatch'ya doin' Kagomie? (his pet name for him was Kagomie). "Well, you were trying to suffocate me with your heavy weight," she said sarcastically. He mumbled a sorry and went off to take a shower. Kagome got up and went downstairs and started to make coffee. She turned around to face the daylight peeking through the window. 'Today is going to be an ordinary day.' 


	14. Plans

Hi everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. (bows) please forgive me!!!! Okay, on with the fanfic! This chapter will be very short,  
cause I gots no time anymore! TT....... not fair. I hate school! But tomarrow I have the day off! Yayzers! huh!!!! My new word! YAYZERS!  
Genuis, ain't it? kukuku...... oh, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: you know it already!!!! NO NEED!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Things get interesting  
  
Kagome sipped her coffee and continued to sigh and stalk aorund the kitchen. She was so bored! What did Inuyasha do all day? Sleep?  
Well, that would be fun...but she quickly took her mind off sleeping and looked outside at a blue bird feeding her young. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Kids? She'd love to have some of her own. But she hadn't even thought about having sex with Inuyasha. Besides, he would be her first! Eewww......well she didn't have to think about all that yet. After all, their wedding was in 6 months. Kagome was also haveing a very hard time with Inuyasha. She wanted to invite her firend Koga, and InuYasha was TOTALLY against it. They were always bickering and arguing like first graders. Koga had been the top of the computer company Inuyasha worked at. Koga was always gloating in his face and Kagome was tired of it. Then it was Sango and Miroku. Who's wedding was 2 months after Kagome and InuYasha's. Then it was Kaede, her old boss at the caf'e she used to work at. Then Shippo, her 2nd cousin, Sesshomaru who was InuYasha's older brother and most hated relative. Then Kagome's cousins and InuYasha's. And way more people. She was going to have to find a dress and everything. So she got to work and told her busy fiance where she was going. And she went off.  
  
NO MORE! I have to update my new story Middle School Hell. Laters! 


	15. Friendly fight

Author's note:  
I wrote a new story. If you care to read it, it's called Middle School Hell. Like anyone will read it....oh well!  
Talk to everybody later!  
  
Kagome: I haven't updated my story in, like, 2 months!  
Yuki: I keep my fans updated Kagome: Shut up. I'm lazy Yuki: That's not an excuse Kagome: It's not an excuse, it's a reason!  
Yuki: Sure it is......liar Kagome: (pushes Yuki) ha ha!  
Yuki: (brushes off shoulders) Don't touch me you fiend!  
Kagome: Is that a threat?  
(Yuki and Kagome start fighting) Yuki: Kagome....stop! Kagome: Fine..... sorry Yuki, I got carried away Yuki: It's okay (Yuki and Kagome hug)  
Kagome: Read Yuki's other story or suffer the consequences!  
Yuki: YEAH!!!..............................what consequences?  
Kagome: You'll see....mwa Yuki: ha Kagome:ha Yuki:ha (both start laughing like maniacs)...........................(still laughing)........................(just go review or you'll be here all night) 


	16. It Is A Small World

I'm very sorry for not updating people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, as my apology, I am posting an EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA long chappie!  
So enjoy!  
Chapter 16: It is a small world!!!!  
  
Kagome entered the store and a older woman came up to her with glasses, a white blouse, and a short skirt with tights underneath. The woman introduced herself. "Hello, and welcome to our bridal store. My name is Kimiko.Can I help you today?" she asked in a nice tone. "Yeah, I'm looking for a nice dress." The woman laughed. "Well why else would you come here?." Kagome laughed and was led by the woman to a aisle filled with pure white dresses, but Kagome was already busy scanning the racks.  
  
Kagome tried on a few, but none of them were perfect. She kept looking, but found one that made her eyes bulge. It was a designed like a chinese dress with attachable (attacheable?) sleeves. The bottom had sequins bordering the bottom. A diamond flower barret came with it. She tried it on and felt and beautiful in it. "You look stunning! I think this one is for you...what do you think?"  
Kagome didn't even hesitate! She replied with a yes and would have been drafted for varsity for how fast she ran. She whipped out her credit card and was so jumpy.  
  
Kimiko smiled sweetly. "You know, my son is getting married. I'm going to meet his fiance tonight. I can't wait. He told me that she is so generous and that he loves her very much. From what I've heard, I think they're perfect together." Kimiko sighed. Kagome smiled and walked out the door.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Kagome was shaking. Inuyasha was pushing Kagome toward the door of his bedroom. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPEED IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but Kagome held her ground. MEET INUYASHA'S PARENTS? WAS HE INSANE?!?!?!?!?!?! Kagome held onto the frame of the door. "I can't!" Inuyasha was baffled. Why couldn't she meet his parents? "Why Kagome?" he asked curious. Kagome sighed. "What if they don't like me?" She looked down as her bangs covered her face. Inuyasha held her chin. "Why wouldn't they like you? You're beautiful and special. I think my parents would love to have you for their daughter in law," he said kissing her cheek. "You really think so?" Kagome asked touched. "I don't think so, I know so." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome loved him so much. The light from the living room shone on his face and made him look irresistable. Kagome straightened up and held Inuyasha's hand tightly. She trotted downstairs.  
  
The doorbell rang. Inuyasha ran to the door. "That's them!" he said excited. Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha opened the door.  
Standing in the doorway.....................................was Kimiko. The woman from the store. Kimiko was suprised. She smiled sincerely and said "It is a small world afterall."  
  
SO THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kimiko is Inuyasha's mom. Ain't I clever? Just kidding. Gonna go update my other stories.  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So do what is written above. I'll only update if I get........................uhhh..........................125 reviews. That's 15 reviews. SO START TYPING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki-Sama16 


	17. Approval

HI GUYS!!!!! Okay, here's your promised update and I got a review from someone telling me to fix my spelling mistakes. Well, buddy my computer ain't exactly what you would call good. So I don't have a system on the writing program to fix my spelling mistakes so you'll have to deal with it. Anyway, here's chapter 17 of You Don't Know My Name.

Chapter 17: Approval

Kimiko was still smiling and Kagome was absolutely stunned. InuYasha was as happy as a kid in a candy store. "Mamma! Papa!," he yelled.  
He practically tackled them and his mom rubbed his back. "Hello there koinu! You've grown so big and tall!," Kimiko exclaimed. She then serious. "Are you wearing clean underwear? You know how much I hate my little boy wearing dirty clothes!." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head nervously and turned to Kagome for help, but she made a disgusted face and playfully pretended to back away from Inuyasha. He scoffed and walked off and Kagome and Kimko giggled while Inu's dad stared at the two woman as though they were crazy. Then Inu's dad went off to follow his son.

Kimiko and Kagome talked for hours about Inuyashas's funny habits and embarrasing moments and his "clean underwear" and pointless other stuff the groom's mother and the bride would talk about. Inuyasha watched from a far with a beer in his hand and he watched as the two women he loved the most in this world laugh and become friends. Inuyasha twidled with the ring on his ring finger and sighed. He didn't notice his dad come up behind him and tap him because he was so deep in thought. "Son," his dad asked. Inuyasha instantly jumped and nearly dropped his beer. His dad smiled and pat Inuyasha's back roughly. "Just making sure you weren't thinking anything dirty," he said sternly catching Inuyasha off guard. Anything ditry? That was the LAST thing he'd be thinking about.

Kagome and Kimko soon joined the others at the dinner table and Kimiko stood up. She cleared her throat and said; "As you all know, tonight is a celebration of my son, Inuyasha, finding a bride and mate, Kagome, and their soon untiy in marriage. As I have expirienced first hand, Kagome is a perfect mate for Inuyasha. She is funny, outgoing, and she is a wonderful young lady. She has spunk and attitude, and she has a knack for making my dear little angel act like a man instead of a couch potatoe," and everyone laughed. She continued; "And so, in short, I wouldn't even hesitate to give you, my dear Kagome and Inuyasha, your father's and my blessing and approval of this marriage. May you two grow old together and have a long and prosperous life together. To Inuyasha and Kagome!," she said as she raised her glass. And everyone else did too repeating "To Inuyasha and Kagome." Soon, the party was over.

As Inuyasha's parents left and waved goodbye, Inuyasha held Kagome's waste and leaned his head on her shoulder. She leaned back and kissed his cheek. They watched as everyone left and they felt a bond stronger than before. They were going to marry each other no matter what happened. And they were going to be together. Forever.

But I'm not done yet!!!!! I hope you guys are HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, read and review. Maybe 135 reviews....135 reviews and I'll update.

Ja Matte Ne!!!!

Yuki-Sama16 


	18. Another boring author's note

I'm going on a trip to a place (no duh) and I'm gonna be gone for like two or three weeks. And by the way, Saukra Maylo G, you were the 134 reviewer because I gave a review and I said it didn't count so ha! and thanks for the cookie. Read my other new story:  
Pain over time

and read and review!!!!!! laters people!  
Ja Matte Ne!!!!!!!!!!!! Lin: You'll come back though, right?  
Yuki: Maybe.  
Lin: But what about school? Yuki: Screw school man, it's just there to give parents time without kids...and it's torture!  
Lin: You have a point there...I mean...whoever came up with p.e. should rot.  
Yuki: I know!!!! WHAT IS UP WITH RUNNING?! Lin: I know! WE SHOULD PROTEST!  
Yuki: I'm a good debator!  
Lin: No you're not Yuki: Yes I am Lin: no Yuki: yes Lin: no Yuki: yes Lin: no Yuki: yes i am, see I could do this all day Lin: dry look

Lin and Yuki: READ AND REVIEW THE NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
